When in Greece
by bubbleberrysurf
Summary: Annabeth Chase is gets to go with her three bestest friends in the world, Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Piper McLean to Greece. Watch what happens when a certain Perseus Jackson turn Annabeth's plan upside down..
1. Chapter 1

When in Greece…

By bubbleberrysurf

_I do not own Percy Jackson/heroes of Olympus just some oc's no character mentioned right down. Hi! I thought of this when I was watching the sisterhood of the travelling pants and couldn't get it out me head so have to write it! Enjoy... And read my second one no hideaway Plz...Ok bye!_

chapter 1-pack up your troubles

Annabeth laughed out loud as her best friend, Thalia through a pillow into the face of her other best friend, Piper, face. "Shut up Pipes, that only happened one time!" Thalia screamed, trying to seem menacing but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as the girls chanted "Thals and Jaden sitt' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

It was a typical Friday night sleepover, at Annabeth house, with her three best friends, Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean and Rachel Elizabeth Dare snuggled up in onesies drinking ambrosia hot chocolate laughing and hanging out like regular 17 year old girls.

Life was good

Rachel setting down her hands on Thalia's pillow before a full-fledged pillow fight could commence, said "Ok, c'mon guys we didn't come here to discuss Thals pathetic love life," This comment earned Rachel a stuck out tongue by Thalia, which she returned before stating, "We have to finish Annie's packing for our….." and with a very overdramatic drum roll, the three chanted (apart from Annabeth) chanted "Trip to Greece!"

This pulled her out of her sweet reality; since alas Annabeth was due to leave her sweet, sweet home in San Francisco, for a summer in Greece, for Piper's mum, Aphrodite, wedding. Yeah?

Don't get her wrong she loved Piper's mum, Aphrodite, she was sweet and gave amazing fashion advice even though Annabeth could never get around how someone as sophisticated and girly as Aphrodite could give birth to Piper, tomboyish and someone who would rather pin needles into her eyes than go shopping. Plus Annabeth was ecstatic that Piper's parents were remarrying. And halloo, a holiday with her best friends!

The real reason Annabeth didn't want to go was going to Greece would mean missing a one in a lifetime chance to go to Architect camp in the summer; nerdy she knew but it meant a lot to her - Anyway she had already been to Greece!

Annabeth knew that she sounded like a spoilt brat, a trip to Greece with your best friends, is dreamer thinking, a thing any girl would want, friends, sun, beach, ocean and plenty of cute Greek guys. However, Annabeth wasn't your average girl, even before meeting Pipes, Thals and Rach , at the tender age of six, when she had first gone to Greece, the architecture had amazed her little brain and she had knew since then, she wanted to create something that beautiful. ..

Now she had to miss that chance to go to a wedding that her mother was also attending that had left her and her dad. Great?

"Oh my gods, Annabeth I still can't believe you haven't packed, I was ready weeks in advance, what if you don't have enough sun block or forget your bikini top-now that would be a catastrophe cus you diffo can miss-match Beth and, what if you don't pack enough underwear, I mean you're a bridesmaid for gods sake!" Piper stated, shooting daggers as all the girls sniggered- these were the time she sounded like her mum.

"I think she'll pack enough underwear Pipes," Rachel answered as she folded two more pairs of undies for Annabeth (Just in case). "Now what else do we need?" Before Annabeth could opened her mouth, Thalia answered, "Some more shorts and maxi dresses!" Rachel nodded and raced to one of the hundred (at least that's how it seemed to Annabeth) shopping bags from their earlier shopping spree for Annabeth's holiday clothes. "Um, is there any possibility I can pack for myself?"

The three girls turned and stared at Annabeth as if she was insane. "Well, fine you obviously don't need my help then, I'll be in the bathroom, needa brush my teeth anyway." Annabeth grumbled, as she stalked inside the toilet. "Remember to spray!" Called back Rachel as she slammed the door. Annabeth sighed in relief, some peace and quiet.

She sat down on the toilet (not like that lid closed: P) and took out the book she quietly grabbed before coming into the bathroom. It was the first book she could get her hands on, and it turned out to be, one of Piper's silly romance books, her and the girls endlessly tormented her about. It was one of those books that it's front cover had an image of a tall, bronze strapping young fellow with his arms snaked around the waist of a swooning beautiful girl.

In these books, the girl always got her prince charming. Annabeth snorted at the stupidity of the book, teaching young girls they needed a guy to make everything all right, has these authors ever heard about feminist like the suffragettes? Apparently not. Even though Annabeth resented the fact the book was basically defying everything she stood for, she opened up the first page- only thing to do to pass the time… Chapter One-"One way or another, I Daphne Hollow will get him". Eurgh Annabeth inwardly groaned at the first line, which was basically giving away half the story-line; another love-struck girl fawning over a guy in ordinary circumstances she would never get (but this was fiction). This book had better have monsters, Annabeth thought as she turned over the page…


	2. Chapter 2-Up,up away!

When in Greece

Chapter 2

_It seems you guys like it so far, so gave the people the figgy pudding! Plz review u don't know how much it acc helps me… do not own Percy Jackson/heroes of Olympus just some oc's no character mentioned right down._

"Annabeth get out of there, I needa shower!" Was the first thing that Annabeth heard when jolted out of her slumber...And It sounded distinctly like an annoyed Piper. "Oh, yea sorry c'mon in."Annabeth answered in a groggy voice. Piper barged in, "Thanks, sorry you know how I need to brush my teeth before I do practically anything; Hey do you have any of that nice strawberry soap- Wait did you sleep in the bath?" It was then that Annabeth realised she was in fact in her bath the book strewn on top of her stomach; she must have fell asleep whilst reading.

Fantastic Annabeth thought- she would have a back ache for days. "Well, what else was I meant to do, seeing as you guys didn't bother to wake me up?" Piper put her hands on her hips in a very Aphroditey well and remarked back, "Firstly me and the girls were up till 1am packing YOUR suitcase and secondly don't be a fussy Betty (any1 else heard that saying?) Cus today is Greece," Piper squealed. "Now be gone, your mum's made pancakes!" Piper called as Annabeth stalked out of the room, rubbing her back, as she made her way downstairs…

(Line Break)

Annabeth followed the smell of cooked dough and melted chocolate to the kitchen, wistfully. Her mum really knew her to cook a mean pancake. Annabeth said her mum but the fact was Natalie Chase was (sadly) her step mother; although how close they were, one would suspect that they were in fact related instead of Annabeth real mother, Athena, whom Annabeth only saw twice a year-Birthdays and briefly at Christmas.

At that moment, Natalie Chase looked up- her face beaming when she saw Annabeth. Natalie was pretty, she was of Chinese descent with big brown warm eyes marking her as you a person you knew you could trust and would never judge you. These were one of the many traits Annabeth loved about Natalie.

"Good Morning, sleepy head," Mrs Chase said in a cheery tone, "Bethy cakes I made you your favourite, blueberry pancakes with extra, extra syrup." Annabeth grinned as Natalie handed her the plate of syrup covered pancakes- she must've known Annabeth's disdain at missing architect camp so made her favourite food in hope of cheering her up- yet another beloved trait of Natalie- Natalie just knew.

"Thanks mum." Annabeth replied as she sat down at a full table, seated there was an already dressed Thalia (in black ripped demon and a Nirvana t-shirt) - gobbling up her 5th piece of pancakes (Can't blame a girl for eating), Rachel (Wearing a paint splattered shirt and jeans shorts) spreading marmalade on her toast and Annabeth's twin stepbrother Bobby and Matthew yet again whining about the trip, "But Jake invited us to his football party, mum and I don't wanna go to some proxy wedding." Bobby exclaimed with the frequent nodding from Matthew as he doused his pancakes in yet more syrup. "Language."

Called a stern voice-Annabeth dad as he walked into the kitchen. Mr Chase kissed all three of his children on the head before walking over and catching grab of Ms Chase, swirling her around in a mini-waltz in the kitchen followed by a groan of disgust by the children as he leaned down and kiss her right on the mouth. "Ew, gross Dad." Annabeth started as her parents stared loving in each other eyes- truthfully Annabeth was happy that her parents after 10 years of marriage still looked at each other like they were falling in love all over again; but she would never let them know that!

Mr Chase grinned at Annabeth, before replying "Romance never dies, Annie and shouldn't you be getting ready- the drive to the airport pretty long and we needa to get their by 8am, but you can of course come me, the kids and Natalie if you wanna a lie in. Annabeth knew what her father was doing- however discreetly he thought he was being, but Annabeth would not give up now it took her ages before she could convince her dad to let her, Rachel, Piper and Thalia to fly on their own- they were seventeen for goodness sake. And he and Nats, and the kids would meet them at Greece.

Annabeth quietly stood up and replied, "No that's cool dad, I was going upstairs anyway just gotta get Pipes out the bathroom, first thanks for the pancakes MUM!" Annabeth called as she streaked upstairs to change.

Annabeth and Piper came down 20 minutes later, freshened up and ready for the grueling 10 hour plane journey to Greece. Annabeth was in a red baseball jacket-she had borrowed from Piper, a grey tank top, black leggings and trainers. Piper-completing on whether to jut wear her onesies but then gave from the promise of "cute airport boys" by Thalia was wearing a purple off the shoulder jumper, leggings and flats. After finding Piper several waffles to stuff in her face, crying from Natalie, promise from all girls, "We'll be safe!", it was time for to board Annabeth dad's car to the airport…


End file.
